


Valhalla

by DontTouchTheSun



Series: brodinsons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, death by strangulation, i just got really sad thinking about loki's death, loki deserves a hug but hes not getting one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchTheSun/pseuds/DontTouchTheSun
Summary: He can hear Frigga's voice.





	Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Loki, constructive criticism is appreciated.

He can hear Frigga’s voice.

Distantly, as he steps towards Thanos, invisible knife in hand, he can recognize this as a bad thing. He had no hope of this plan succeeding, of course. It’s terribly planned out - it’s no plan at all really - a small dagger against the Mad Titan. But maybe, maybe the Norns will smile down upon Loki for once and Thanos will forget about Thor.

Loki had never really expected to get out of this situation alive. The soothing voice coming from nowhere and everywhere just cements that.

“I, Loki…”

He shouldn’t look at Thor, he really shouldn’t. It’ll ruin whatever chance of succeeding he has. 

But his chance of succeeding is already zero so he offers Thor one last look, meeting his eyes and trying to convey everything he feels into one word. “Odinson.” I’m sorry, brother. I love you. I wanted to fight side by side with you forever as well. They need you. I’m sorry. I love you. You can keep going. I’m sorry I’msorryI’msorry.

Loki lowers his eyes, taking a deep breath as Frigga’s voice fills his ears. He can’t hear what she’s saying, but the tone is familiar, calming like when he was a mere child and had a nightmare.

He’s walking towards his nightmare.

The knife nearly reaches its destination before his arm is encased in blue and the knife is forced from his hands. There’s a hand around his throat and he kicks out, clawing at the hand in a desperate, futile attempt to free himself. He can hear Thanos’ words - “you should choose your words more carefully” and Thor’s muffled screams and, above it all, Frigga’s voice. “It will be alright, my son.”

Loki feels the hand tighten around his neck, throat giving away under pressure. And he isn’t afraid. He never expected to make it out alive, he was always ready to die so Thor could live, so Thor could kill Thanos, so Thor could save the day. He never expected to end up anywhere but Helheim, his crimes outweighing any glorious death.

But there’s Frigga’s voice in his ear and he knows, he _knows_ that in a blink of an eye he’ll be in Valhalla with his mother. His heart aches for Thor but a more selfish part of him basks in knowing that he’ll see Frigga again. Basks in knowing that he’s worthy of Valhalla, of his mother’s love, and he hopes that Thor doesn’t mourn long because this is the best ending Loki could have ever imagined for himself.

“You will never be… a god.”

It's the ending where he goes out a hero.


End file.
